Talk:List of differences between the Harry Potter books and films
Someone didn't add the differences for Deathly Hallows: 1. First scene was not in the book (the scene with Hermione & parents, Ron at the Burrow). 2. The Dursleys left of their own accord in a car in the film; in the book, Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones (members of the Order of the Phoenix) took them away to safety, as they would have been unable to hide from Voldemort themselves (notably, Harry references to the first time they tried to outrun a wizard, Hagrid, and how well that worked out for them). 3. The scene at Malfoy Manor with Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort is the first chapter in the book; in the film, it came after the opening titles. 4. Snape enters the meeting at Malfoy Manor alone; in the book, he apparates with Yaxley. 5. In the film, Remus and Tonks' wedding and pregnancy is not mentioned; however, in the book, Voldemort humiliates Bellatrix and the Malfoys by mentioning them in front of the other Death Eaters 6. In the film, Charity Burbage asks Snape for help, and says: "Severus, help me, we were friends," whereas in the book, she just says "Severus, help." 7. Obviously Voldemort's speech at the table would be drastically different from the book; however, one point that stood out was the lack of the line: "The dwindling of the pure-bloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance." 8. On a slightly unrelated note, it is not explained in ANY of the films how Harry obtained the fragment of mirror he often peeks at during the film. 9. Moody tells them all that they are to head to the Burrow in the film; in the book, they all head to separate locations (related to the Order) and they then use a port-key to the Burrow. 10. In the book, Harry keeps Hedwig in a cage; she is not set free (as in the film). 11. Harry and Hagrid never get so close to the ground/traffic as they do in the movie in the book. 12. In the book, Hedwig dies in her cage; not in midair protecting Harry. 13. In the book, Harry and Hagrid's pursuers realise that it is the real Harry not because Hedwig attacks one of them (as Hedwig is in her cage), but because Harry casts Expelliarmus at Stan Shunpike instead of stupefying or killing him. 14. In the book, Voldemort gives up pursuit because Harry's wand shoots golden sparks at him, allowing Harry and Hagrid enough time to cross the magical boundaries protecting the Tonks' house. 15. In the book, Harry wakes up in the Tonks' house wandless, without Hagrid, and accuses Andromeda Tonks of being Bellatrix. 16. Harry does not try and leave the Burrow in the night in the book. 17. In the book, Harry celebrates his 17th birthday at the Burrow before the wedding. 18. In the book, Viktor Krum attends Bill & Fleur's wedding, and Ron is jealous. 19. Ron's great-aunt Muriel is actually introduced in the book; in the film, we do not know who she is. 20. The actual wedding scene is vastly different in the film compared to the book. 21. In the book, Ron uses magic upon the family ghoul to make him look like himself, so that if the Ministry come to investigate Ron's absence from Hogwarts, his family can show them the ghoul and pretend that he has spattergroit. 22. The scene after the wedding in which Hermione, Ron and Harry are found by Death Eaters is quite different in the film compared to the book. 23. In 12 Grimmauld Place, the dust version of Dumbledore is defeated in the book by saying 'kill,' or some variant of the word. In the film, it just disintegrates when it reaches the trio. 24. Hermione is mean to Kreacher in the movie; in the book, she is nothing but polite towards him. 25. Harry appeases Kreacher by giving him the fake locket, and gains knowledge from Kreacher about Regulus Black and his adventures in the book. 26. In the book, they scout out the Ministry for months. 27. In the book, when the trio disguise themselves to penetrate the Ministry, Harry's disguise (Runcorn) is supposed to be of impressive stature, and head and shoulders above Catermole (Ron's disguise). 28. Inside the Ministry in the book, the statue in the centre should be a witch and a wizard sitting on a throne of naked muggles. However, in the film, it is just muggles sandwhiched between two blocks, with a pillar atop that states 'Magic is Might.' 29. In the book, in the lift inside the Ministry, not only does Harry meet Percy Weasley, he also meets Arthur Weasley, and he warns him that he is being tracked. 30. In the book, Harry infiltrates Umbridge's Office and finds not only a copy of 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore,' but also finds and takes Moody's eye from the door, which resulted in someone discovering that there was an intruder in the Ministry. In the film, it is just kind of announced that there is an intruder. 31. In the book, Harry enters the chamber where Catermole's wife is being interrogated alone, and under the invisibility cloak. In the film, he walks in in plain view, with Ron (in disguise). 32. In the book, Harry and Hermione take out Umbridge and Yaxley stealthily, before giving them a chance to react. In the film, Harry just stupefies Umbridge in the face. 33. In the book, the Patronus cast by Umbridge only protects the interrogators; in the film, it protects everyone in the chamber. 34. In the film, the trio are alone as they flee the Ministry, and are no longer in disguise. In the book, they are still disguised, and they tell a bunch of muggle-borns to flee the Ministry and go into hiding. 35. In the book, Harry constantly brings up the idea of going to Godric's Hollow. It is only brought up once in the film. 36. In the book, Ron leaves after hearing Ted Tonks and a group of other wizards and goblins on the run. This conversation never takes place during the film. 37. In the film, the scene where Harry and Hermione dance is completely original and is not in the book. 38. In the film, Harry and Hermione go to Godric's Hollow undisguised. In the book, they are not only disguised, but they often use the invisibility cloak. 39. In the book, it is Hermione who finds Harry's parents graves. 40. Because Harry and Hermione are disguised in the book, it is surprising that Bathilda can sense them. However, in the film, Harry and Hermione are not disguised or invisible. 41. In the film, Harry and Hermione are found by Bathilda in the graveyard. In the book, they are found looking at Harry's original home. 42. In the book, when Harry and Hermione find Harry's parents' house, they see magical messages left by people who visited the house. In the film, nothing happens. 43. In the book, Bathilda speaks in parseltongue more than she does in the film; however, she does not speak very much. 44. In the book, Hermione does not stumble upon a room with blood on the ceiling and flies everywhere. 45. In the book, Nagini comes out of Bathilda's body's neck, and Nagini is not transformed into Bathilda as in the movie. 46. In the book, Voldemort realises that Nagini is near Harry, and commands her to keep him there until he arrives. In the film, Voldemort is never alerted. 47. Harry's wand is broken in the book when Hermione casts a spell to stop Voldemort/Nagini and it rebounds and hits the wand. In the film, Hermione casts a fire-spewing spell that breaks the wand. 48. In the book, Harry and Hermione only just escape in time as Voldemort appears just before they disapparate. In the film, this never happens. 49. In the book, Harry and Hermione read the copy of 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' that she took from Bathilda's house together, and it reveals some important information about Dumbledore's teenage years. In the film, Hermione only comments on the fact that the thief from Harry's vision is pictured in the book as Gellert Grindlewald. 50. In the book, after Ron returns, it takes a long time for Hermione to forgive him. In the film, it happens quickly. 51. In the book, they apparate to Otterey St. Catchpole and walk on foot to the Lovegood's house. In the film, they seem to apparate right outside. 52. In the book, when Harry asks where Luna is, Xenophilius replies that she is 'down at bottom bridge collecting freshwater plimpies' for soup. In the film, he says that she will be there shortly. 53. In the book, at the Lovegood's house, Xenophilius' printing press is in the corner and is apparently making a loud noise. In the film, no press is seen. 54. In the book, Harry is alerted to the fact that Luna may not be where her father says she is when he stumbles across her bedroom, and finds it clean and the bed perfectly made. In the film, this is never discovered. 55. In the book, Harry is alerted to Xenophilius' treachery when he notices that the printing press printing Quibblers is printing anti-Harry material. This does not happen in the film. 56. In the book, one of the trio accidentally hits an erumpet horn with a spell that results in an explosion in the Lovegood's house. This is not shown in the film; instead, the Death Eaters destroy the house. 57. In the book, the trio hide upstairs when Death Eaters come to investigate the Lovegood's house. The trio learn that the Death Eaters have Luna, and if her father is lying about having Harry, that they will kill her and send her remains to her father. This is not shown in the film. 58. In the book, Hermione covers Ron in the invisibility cloak then removes the floor beneath the trio so that the Death Eaters see Harry before they disapparate. This does not happen in the film. 59. In the book, the Snatchers find the trio camping because Harry uses Voldemort's name, which disrupts the magical protection around them and summons the Snatchers. In the film, they are found because Hermione takes them back to a place where she tied her scarf to a tree, and the head Snatcher (who is an original film creation) recognizes her perfume on the scarf, and decides to wait there. 60. In the book, the trio are in the tent when they are discovered by Snatchers and do not have a chance to run, or hide. Hermione only just has time to disfigure Harry and steal his glasses. In the film, they run from the Snatchers for a while, before getting cornered. 61. In the book, the Snatchers also have a number of other captives that they plan on taking to the Ministry. In the film, the trio are alone. 62. In the book, the Snatchers almost believe the trio's alibis until one of them recognises Hermione, and believes that the disfigured one must be Harry. In the film, they instantly realise that the trio are lying. 63. In the book, at Malfoy Manor, Dean Thomas is also with them in the cellar. In the film, Dean is not present. 64. In the book, Pettigrew's hand from Voldemort strangles himself to death because he shows weakness. In the film, Dobby casts a spell on him from behind. 65. The scene at the end of the film where Voldemort casts lightning into the air is an original creation for the film. Tiria Wildlough Owl Reception 02:10, May 13, 2017 (UTC) OOTP Why is there nothing from Ootp there? : I think people just forgot to add it. A page like this one takes a lot of time! There isn't really a section for Deathly Hallows either. I will start adding differences but feel free to help out and add anything you remember too. - Poppy13 (talk) 15:42, December 31, 2017 (UTC)